dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Charleston
Charleston is a dance performed in Dancing with the Stars. Charleston was introduced to Dancing with the Stars in Season 9. Origins While the dance probably came from the "star" or challenge dances that were all part of the African-American dance called Juba, the particular sequence of steps which appeared in Runnin' Wild were probably newly devised for popular appeal. "At first, the step started off with a simple twisting of the feet, to rhythm in a lazy sort of way. could well be the Jay-Bird. When the dance hit Harlem, a new version was added. It became a fast kicking step, kicking the feet, both forward and backward and later done with a tap." Further changes were undoubtedly made before the dance was put on stage. In the words of Harold Courlander, while the Charleston had some characteristics of traditional Negro dance, it "was a synthetic creation, a newly-devised conglomerate tailored for wide spread popular appeal. Although the step known as "Jay-Bird", and other specific movement sequences are of Afro-American origin, no record of the Charleston being performed on the plantation has been discovered. Although it achieved popularity when the song "Charleston", sung by Elisabeth Welch, was added in the production Runnin' Wild, the dance itself was first introduced in Irving C. Miller's Liza in the spring of 1923. The characteristic Charleston beat, which Johnson said he first heard from Charleston dockworkers, incorporates the clave rhythm and was considered by composer and critic Gunther Schuller to be synonymous with the Habanera, and the Spanish Tinge. Johnson actually recorded several "Charlestons," and in later years derided most of them as being of "that same damn beat." Several of these were recorded on player piano rolls, several of which have survived to this day. The Charleston and similar dances such as the Black Bottom which involved "Kicking up your heels" were very popular in the later part of the 1920's. They became less popular after 1930, possibly because after seven years of being fashionable people simply became less interested. The new fashion for floor level sheath evening dresses was also probably a factor. The new dresses constricted the leg movements essential for the Charleston. There is a British Pathé Instructional Short from 1933 in which a new variation – The "Crawl Charleston" – is demonstrated by Santos Casini and Jean Mence. This shows a very sedate version of dance similar to a Tango or Waltz. It wasn't until dress hem lines rose toward the end of the thirties that the Charleston is again seen in film. The Charleston was one of the dances from which Lindy Hop and Jazz Roots developed in the late 1930's. A slightly different form of Charleston became popular in the 1930's and '40s, and is associated with Lindy Hop. In this later Charleston form, the hot jazz timing of the 1920's Charleston was adapted to suit the swing jazz music of the '30s and '40s. This style of Charleston has many common names, though the most common are Lindy Charleston, Savoy Charleston, '30s or '40s Charleston and Swing(ing) Charleston. In both '20s Charleston and Swinging Charleston, the basic step takes eight counts and is danced either alone or with a partner. Frankie Manning and other Savoy dancers saw themselves as doing Charleston steps within the Lindy rather than to be dancing Charleston. Gallery Andy Grammer S20 Finale 1.jpg Andy Grammer S20 Finale 2.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 4 Charleston 2.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 4 Charleston 3.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 4 Charleston 4.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 4 Charleston 5.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 4 Charleston 6.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 4 Charleston 7.jpg Marilu and Derek S23 Week 7 Charleston 1.jpg Marilu and Derek S23 Week 7 Charleston 2.jpg Marilu and Derek S23 Week 7 Charleston 3.jpg Marilu and Derek S23 Week 7 Charleston 4.jpg Marilu and Derek S23 Week 7 Charleston 5.jpg Marilu and Derek S23 Week 7 Charleston 6.jpg Terra and Sasha S23 Week 9 Charleston 2.jpg Terra and Sasha S23 Week 9 Charleston 3.jpg Terra and Sasha S23 Week 9 Charleston 4.jpg Terra and Sasha S23 Week 9 Charleston 5.jpg Terra and Sasha S23 Week 9 Charleston 6.jpg Terra and Sasha S23 Week 9 Charleston 7.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_2.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_3.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_4.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_5.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_6.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_7.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_8.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_9.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_10.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_11.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_S24_Week_7_Charleston_4.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_S24_Week_7_Charleston_5.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_S24_Week_7_Charleston_6.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_S24_Week_7_Charleston_7.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_S24_Week_7_Charleston_8.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_S24_Week_7_Charleston_9.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_S24_Week_7_Charleston_10.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_S24_Week_7_Charleston_11.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_S24_Week_7_Charleston_12.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_S24_Week_7_Charleston_13.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_S24_Week_7_Charleston_14.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_S24_Week_7_Charleston_15.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_S24_Week_7_Charleston_16.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_S24_Week_7_Charleston_17.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_S24_Week_7_Charleston_18.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_S24_Week_7_Charleston_19.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_S24_Week_7_Charleston_20.jpg Jordan and Lindsay S25 Week 3 Charleston 1.jpg Jordan and Lindsay S25 Week 3 Charleston 2.jpg Jordan and Lindsay S25 Week 3 Charleston 3.jpg Jordan and Lindsay S25 Week 3 Charleston 4.jpg Jordan and Lindsay S25 Week 3 Charleston 5.jpg Jordan and Lindsay S25 Week 3 Charleston 6.jpg Jordan and Lindsay S25 Week 3 Charleston 7.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 7 Charleston 2.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 7 Charleston 3.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 7 Charleston 4.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 7 Charleston 5.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 7 Charleston 6.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 7 Charleston 7.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 7 Charleston 8.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 7 Charleston 9.jpg Terrell and Cheryl S25 Week 8 Charleston 1.jpg Terrell and Cheryl S25 Week 8 Charleston 2.jpg Terrell and Cheryl S25 Week 8 Charleston 3.jpg Terrell and Cheryl S25 Week 8 Charleston 4.jpg Terrell and Cheryl S25 Week 8 Charleston 5.jpg Terrell and Cheryl S25 Week 8 Charleston 6.jpg Terrell and Cheryl S25 Week 8 Charleston 7.jpg Victoria and Val S25 Week 9 Charleston 1.jpg Victoria and Val S25 Week 9 Charleston 2.jpg Victoria and Val S25 Week 9 Charleston 3.jpg Victoria and Val S25 Week 9 Charleston 4.jpg Victoria and Val S25 Week 9 Charleston 5.jpg Victoria and Val S25 Week 9 Charleston 6.jpg Victoria and Val S25 Week 9 Charleston 7.jpg Victoria and Val S25 Week 9 Charleston 8.jpg Victoria and Val S25 Week 9 Charleston 9.jpg Jordan and Lindsay S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Charleston 2.jpg Jordan and Lindsay S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Charleston 3.jpg Jordan and Lindsay S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Charleston 4.jpg Jordan and Lindsay S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Charleston 5.jpg Jordan and Lindsay S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Charleston 6.jpg Jordan and Lindsay S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Charleston 7.jpg Dwts 27 week 2 john emma charleston 1.jpg Dwts 27 week 2 john emma charleston 2.jpg Dwts 27 week 2 john emma charleston 3.jpg Dwts 27 week 2 john emma charleston 4.jpg Dwts 27 week 2 john emma charleston 5.jpg Dwts 27 week 2 john emma charleston 6.jpg Dwts 27 week 2 john emma charleston 7.jpg Dwts 28 week 10 ally sasha instagram 11 17.jpg Dwts 28 week 10 ally sasha instagram 11 17 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 10 ally sasha charleston 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 10 ally sasha charleston 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 10 ally sasha charleston 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 10 ally sasha charleston 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 10 ally sasha charleston 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 10 ally sasha twitter 11 18 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 10 sasha ally instagram 11 19 8.jpg Performances DeMarcus & Lindsay’s Charleston – Dancing with the Stars|Dancing with the Stars 27 Week 5 Mandla & Brightyn's Charleston - DWTS Juniors|Dancing with the Stars: Juniors Week 4 Ally Brooke’s Charleston - Dancing with the Stars|Dancing with the Stars 28 Week 10 Category:Dances